User blog:Winrobee/A Sequence of Hierarchies of Largest Numbers
My previous three highest number lists have suggested a list of lists: Googology Series One A list of ways we could generate the highest number (see my other post). Googology Series Two A list enumerating in what ways the number might be defined. The use of "chained" oracles and the highest predictable numbers. 1 Monarch Level - a derived, computable number e.g. meamealokapuwa oompa 2 Emperor Level - a number with a specific, unique, formal definition that can be proved e.g. utter oblivion 3 Papal Level - a number whose definition's uniqueness has an uncomputable proof 4 Pontifical Level - a number whose description is after the fashion of uncomputable 5 Net Level - a number whose intrication into uncomputability has uncomputable complicatedness 6 Chain Level - a number the derivation of which has uncomputable complicatedness 7 Rope Level - a number the form of derivation of which has uncomputable complicatedness 8 Cable Level - a number the arrival to which has uncomputably derivable rendition of the concept of form 9 Wave Level - a number that has an underivable rendition of the concept of form 10 Ray Level - a number that has an underivable rendition of the concept of content 11 Grist Level - number such that there are no computably describable renditions of any uniquely descriptive concept thereabout. 12 Hegemon Level - number such that there are no computable renditions of concepts about any unique describabilities thereof. (This time we have about the describability of any application of concept.) 13 Orrery Level - number the intrinsic character of existence of which is of uncomputable character 14 Formality Level - number whose distinction from random effects is of uncomputable character 15 Atmosphere Level - number whose difference from random effects is of uncomputable character 16 Domain Level - number the uncomputableness of whose character is uncomputable 17 Shock Level ("shock of crows") - number the level of whose complication of uncomputableness is uncomputable 18 Revelry Level - number the level of whose intrication into uncomputableness is uncomputably expedited 19 Turmescent Level - number the expedition of whose uncomputableness is not computably different from total 20 Trophy Level - number whose uncomputableness is not computably different from total Googology Series Three Concepts of Systems of Order defining the kinds of relationship we may have with the number. 1 numbers consecuitively enumerable "enumerable numbers" 2 numbers with a unique description for generating "describable numbers" 3 numbers we could be told about "relatable numbers" 4 number we'd make representation about "refferable numbers" 5 number we'd hypothetically respect (be respective to) "respectable numbers" 6 number we'd hypothetically understand the nature of the description of "law abiding numbers" 7 number with hypothetically understandable concepts "understandable numbers" 8 number we are able to determine with respect to "contemporaneous numbers" 9 number we are able to determine other things in spite of (in a way in which we aren't sporadic to hypothetical analytical tools that could be used on the number) "cohabitable numbers" 10 number we are "meaningful to", e.g. we would evidence some kind of lack of sporadicness to, to hypothetical analysis powerful enough to compare us "budgeable numbers" 11 number from whose hypothetical analysis we can distinguish ourselves "distinguishment abiding numbers" 12 number from whose hypothetical analysis our natures can be stipulated on "stipulation abiding numbers" 13 number from whose hypothetical analysis we can judge about ourselves 14 number about whose hypothetical analysis we can be efficient "efficiency abiding numbers" 15 number in whose hypothetical analysis we can be "existence abiding numbers" 16 number to whose hypothetical analysis the theory of us must subscribe "existence conscriptive numbers" 17 number in whose hypothetical analysis we can (and would) find our purpose "existence straining numbers" 18 number in which's existence is our existence "existence filling numbers" 19 number about which we are an "illusion" "existence marshalling numbers" 20 number about whose character the basic characters of existing subscribe "existence consumming numbers" Googology Series Four Means by which we coexist with the number. 1 numbers with a specific definition 2 numbers with rules for finding 3 nonrandom numbers 4 numbers with nonrandom principles e.g. characteristics 5 numbers that "could" be found e.g. nonrandomness to an upper bound Googology Series Five Functions of nature by which we and the number both exist 1 nonrandom numbers 2 numbers with some connection to nonrandomness 3 numbers nonrandom unto themselves (in the supposition that they were found) Googology Series Six Natures by which we and the number are both indicated (though the description may not make sense to us) Googology Series Seven Groups of natures which we both follow (though the analog of sense might not be in our fashion of followable) Googology Series Eight Existence we may both be said to have (though the number may be totally random (seem like static)) Category:Blog posts